Loved At Last
by Vamp Charisma
Summary: AndrosCassie After Kendrix's death, Cassie blames herself and punishes with countless reenactments in the simudeck. Can Andros help her as a new enemy appears?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers (Unfortunately ;p). All the characters are owned by Bandai and Haim Saban. Blah blah blah, you know the drill. The only character I created was Alden, the Kerovian teen who's extremely timid. Oh, and the spirit name was something I added on my own, so think twice before stealing the name "Kadin" from me! (AKA: ask!) GRR! Other than that, enjoy!

**Setting:** After the Power Rangers in Space characters made reappearances in a special episode in Power Rangers in the Lost Galaxy.

**Quote from me: **_Welcome to my world sweetheart. Enjoy luv…_ Vampiress Charisma

**Loved at Last**

**Written by: Vamp Charisma**

Huddled in the corner of a KO-35 guest chamber, was a girl with cascading ebony hair. Stifling her sobs, the head would occasionally bob up and down as a chorus of sorrow would course through her body. Cassie Chan still couldn't believe that Kendrix had died. And for what? For whom? _Me_. In her mind, she kept on going over the battle and everything that had happened. _I should've died._ She knew it. Despite everyone telling her, "It wasn't your fault," she knew it was. If Psycho Pink had continued to drain her powers from her morpher, and if Kendrix didn't get in the way… didn't sacrifice herself, then… She knew who would be standing on Terra Venture instead of her.

Roughly wiping away the tears on her face, Cassie picked herself up, like she always did, and walked to a make-shift simudeck. "Computer," she called, "rerun battle-face 2350-CK."

The computer beeped once, and the scenery around her began to change. "Acknowledged. Ms. Chan, are you sure this is wise? You've gone over this simulation more times than necessary."

Cassie nodded. "Proceed." The desert scenery appeared before her once again. She could see herself, or a projection of herself, on the ground, trying to reach her morpher. And then, Kendrix looked at her one last time, and smiled. _She smiled,_ she thought. Using her galactic sword, she slashed at Psycho Pink's draining device, the Savage Sword, and with it, disappeared. "NOOOOO!" she shrieked. Cassie couldn't tell whether it was the projection screaming or her own voice. Collapsing into a heap on the floor, another series of sobs racked through her. "End simulation, END SIMULATION!" Cassie screamed, and was left alone crying on the cold, metal floor.

A figure walked by, and shook his head with concern. Hurriedly, he ran to notify someone that needed to know the truth.

"Things are pretty quiet around here," Andros commented to no one in particular. He continued to scan for any disturbances within the C38 Vector. His thoughts roamed to Cassie. After their last battle with Psycho Pink, he could've sworn he almost lost Cassie, and the thought in itself disturbed him. _I almost lost her,_ he thought.

"Hey Andros, need a hand?" Ashley called to him from across the room.

"No, I'm fine." The silences between the two of them were still awkward. Only a month ago did Andros realize that something was wrong with their relationship… He could tell that she needed something more, something better… something he couldn't give. From time to time, Andros would catch the glances that Carlos would cast at Ashley. It nagged at him internally to think he never noticed it. Ashley was really playing them both. Maybe not intentionally, but she would use Carlos as her "security" or "safety net." At first, it was subtle, but when things went wrong, Ashley would go running to Carlos for comfort. She never confronted him, and that in itself bugged him. Over time, he couldn't really rely on her anymore as a confidant. He just couldn't trust her anymore, so it ended, mutually. _It was for the better_. He told himself. _We couldn't continue to do this 'relationship' thing in circles._

Cassie on the other hand was still in his mind. _She almost died because of Psycho Pink, but thanks to Kendrix, she's still here--alive with us._ Andros never realized how much he appreciated her. In times of distress, she'd always be there. He could confide in her, look up to her, and count on her as a friend. _If I lost her, I don't know what I'd do…_ Andros thought. _I…_with a sigh, his hand combed through his blonde streaked mahogany hair. His thoughts were interrupted though by a young Kerovian, who tentatively knocked on the doorframe.

"Yes, can I help you Alden?"

"Um…" the boy began timidly, "there's an, um, er, Earthling friend of yours that uh… that uh, concerns me…" Andros' brow furrowed with worry and a bit of frustration at the boy's inability to communicate with him, just because of his identity. "Your, your uh, Earthling friend has been spending a lot of time at the simudeck, and I don't think it's healthy…" after a bit of a pause, he whispered, "She's always on the floor crying."

"What?" A pang of guilt mixed with concern spread through him. _She? Cassie?_ "Is she there now?"

"Yes… I came as soon as I saw her crying again."

"Er, Ashley, I'll be right back. Tell TJ to start the scan on Vector 39 without me!"

"Um, okay…" she answered timidly, confused with the situation at hand.

_Cassie, please be alright!_ Andros pleaded, as if thinking so would somehow cause things to improve. He ran into the simudeck room only to find Cassie sparring with a created opponent, Psycho Pink. "Cassie!" he cried. Ignoring him, Cassie continued to berate the fake Psycho with everything she had, anger coursing through her body. "Computer, end simulation."

"NO! What are you doing?" Cassie spun on Andros fixing her anger into a glare at him.

"Cassie, you need to stop." He stared at the Asian girl, who was now decked out in black. The only visible symbol of her power was in the form of a choker necklace. "I guess the right thing to say is that what are _you_ doing? What's this?" he gestured at her clothing. "This isn't like you!"

"You don't even know me… I wouldn't start!" she shrieked her retort.

"Cassie!"

"Stop, okay? Stop, Andros. Thanks for trying, but I just need to vent right now. These clothes? I'm mourning… I'm mourning the loss of a great friend who gave her life in battle for mine. Is that wrong? No, so just stay out of it!" She turned back to the screen that now faced her. "Computer, restart simulation."

"No, computer, reduce her access to a Level 2. I'm revoking her privileges in the simudeck."

"What! You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are?"

"Cassie, I'm your friend. I wouldn't be doing this to you if you were just trying to vent, but you're not. I thought we were through with this. Didn't you get over it yet? Alden came up to me today, and do you know what he said?" Seeing her shake her head, he yelled at her, "He said that you're coming here too much. He thinks it's unhealthy, and he always sees you crying on the floor. Cassie, this isn't right. Can't you just talk to me?"

"Andros, I…" tears began to stream down her face. She turned around quickly to wipe them away. Stopping her with his hand, he forced her hand to be placed at her side.

"Cassie, I'm here for you." He attempted to hug her, but she began to struggle violently. Fighting him for a moment, she finally relented. Cassie collapsed into his arms, sobbing. The tears kept falling and she could only scream into Andros' body. The words were gone, stripped down to pure agony, which were muffled in Andros' arms. "Oh, Cassie…" He sat there in silence, stroking her hair as she released the bottled pain from inside. After crying for about a half an hour, Cassie's sobs reduced to mere hiccups. Noticing her surroundings for once, she realized she was enveloped in Andros' arms. Sighing, she began to push him away to get up, but Andros stopped her, pulling her back down into his grasp. "Cassie, we need to talk."

"Andros, I…" she thought better of her initial thought and said instead, "I appreciate it." Flashing her one of his rare smiles, Cassie returned it with a teary one of her own. "Sorry about before, I…"

"No problem. I understand." Those words reached her like none other.

"Do you? I mean, someone I just met for about two days was willing to risk their life for me. We connected and I felt like we were best friends, but am I worth it?"

"Cassie," Andros began.

"No, answer me truthfully, am I worth it? I don't think so. All my life, I've gone through it as a monotonous routine until I became a power ranger. But still, no one needs me. No one loves me."

"Cassie, we all love you. We're a team and our friendship goes beyond even that... we're family. When Zhane almost died saving my life, putting him in his cryogenic chamber was one of the most difficult things I could've ever had to do. I thought he'd died, but fortunately he didn't. But I feel that I did something worse than abandoning my own friend… Cassie, after the final battle, I felt terrible. I destroyed Zordon," his voice choked on his last statement. He couldn't help it. After almost a year, he still felt remorse for his actions. He knew it was for the better good, but he couldn't help thinking it could've been different. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "He meant everything to me next to finding Karone. He _was_ my family. But now, things have changed. I've found my new family, and you're one of them. When I made the decision to go on the ship with you guys, it wasn't just for Ashley; it was for all of you." He stopped. He never voiced it until now, but the realization finally struck him like an epiphany: the rangers _were_ his world.

"Thanks Andros…" Cassie smiled now. "It's nice to know someone cares…"

"When," he started once more, "when Psycho Pink almost destroyed you, my heart froze. Cassie, I couldn't bear the thought if I lost you. I realized then and there that I love you, Cassie." The statement was a shock to both their systems. Andros hadn't intentionally meant to say "I love you," but it felt right. He did. An awkward silence passed between them until Cassie finally spoke again.

"Wait, but you and Ashley are…"

"Over," he finished for her. "It ended a month ago. She just wasn't the one for me."

"But Andros, that doesn't mean that I am! Gosh, why does this happen to me all the time?" She was swimming in her own guilt. She didn't know if she felt the same way… _I mean sure, even if Ashley and Andros were really over, I'd still feel guilty being with my best friend's ex-boyfriend. Then, my feelings for Andros? I mean, I know we're friends, but do I love him?_ She knew for a while that she was attracted to him. In truth, it was from the moment she first met him, but Ashley had already set her heart to the dashing Kerovian and that was it. She didn't want to complicate things and just "forgot" about it. Time and time again though, it would nag at her like a mosquito, flying in her face or biting her for a sense of reality. But she couldn't. _Andros was Ashley's wasn't he?_ Despite how she felt, she didn't think that Andros would ever look her way, lest return her feelings just like the Phantom Ranger. "Andros, I…"

"You said no one loved you, but I do Cassie. I'm not expecting you to return the feelings because I know how you feel about the Phantom Ranger… but, I'm here for you." He squeezed her gently in his arms.

Cassie sighed. _Why did things have to get so complicated?_ "Andros, I don't hate you for saying that, and I'm basically over the Phantom Ranger. But, it'd be wrong for me to do this to Ashley…"

"I understand."

"Do you? I mean, most guys are pretty insensitive." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, I intentionally put myself into harm's way. Alden told me you were crying, and sometimes a girl's tears and a guy's t-shirt just don't mix. I still came though," he smiled. Cassie was surprised. Andros was actually _joking _with her, something she never thought she'd see.

"Oh well, thank you my daring Kerovian. I guess you're a knight at heart." They both began to laugh, and it felt right: Cassie being in Andros' arms, and Andros supporting her. A knock came on the door and they both sprang apart, repelled by unknown forces.

"Alden!" Andros cried, surprised.

"Um, your other Earthling friend, um… kind of ran off seeing you two together…" his head dropped, seeming to be in shame, and a bit embarrassed to find himself in the middle of what he presumed to be a love triangle.

"Was it Ashley?" Cassie asked.

"It was a girl, so I presume her name would be Ashley," Alden responded.

"I'll go to her."

"No, I will," Andros interjected. "I need to sort this out myself. Cassie um, I hope you feel better."

"Yeah I do," she smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. And I'm guessing you won't be using that same simulation again?"

"No… it's over. I can't keep on blaming myself for Kendrix's death. She wouldn't have wanted that."

"Good. Computer, remove previous restrictions and restore Cassie's Level clearances."

"Acknowledged," the online computer responded. "Cassie Chan has been restored to prior ranking."

"I'll catch you later okay?" Andros nodded towards her. Smiling in response, he sped down the hallways towards Ashley's quarters.

_How could he?_ Ashley was crying already. _I mean, I knew we were over, but I didn't expect to see him with anyone so soon. And of all people, it had to be Cassie, my best friend!_ Tears began to blur her vision, and she found that her feet had taken her to Carlos' quarters. Rushing in, she fell into his awaiting arms.

"What's wrong!" Carlos cried, concern etched on his features. Picking her up and leading her to a chair, Carlos held the sobbing girl's hand. "What happened? Did, did Andros do something?" Nodding fanatically, she stifled her sobs using his shoulder.

"I… I saw, Andros, and Cassie," she struggled to speak through her tears: "They're together now!" The shock was evident on his face, but he quickly shook it away.

"What do you mean? Ashley, you _know_ Andros was bound to be with someone later. You told me this yourself a month ago. Ashley you've got to let him go. He isn't yours…"

"I know, but it hurts…" she began to sob again. Hugging him, her tears mingled with his raven hair.

"I'm here for you Ashley… I'm here…" Nodding, she continued to hug him tighter. _All these times of pain and sorrow, he has been there for me… _Ashley thought. _He never complained about a whining girl, or a teary one for that matter, but was Andros right? Was I playing them? Am I being fair to Carlos? No,_ she thought, _I'm not._ Wiping her tears away, she looked into Carlos' dark brown eyes.

"Thanks. Carlos, all those times, I've come running to you. It hasn't been fair. I _knew _how you felt about me, but I did it anyways. I was selfish, and I'm sorry. I need to move on, and I realize that you're the one that's always been there for me, not Andros, not Cassie, not TJ, and especially not Zhane, but you. Thank you."

"No problem Ashley. I was always waiting for you… I guess it paid off." He hugged her again, this time though, it wasn't just to comfort her: it was for himself. A soft cough came from the door, and Andros stepped in.

"Ashley, I. . ." he began.

"What!" she snapped. She didn't actually intend to yell at him, but now was the time to settle things, once and for all… "Sorry… Andros, we need to talk one-on-one…" Flashing an apologetic look at Carlos, he took the initiative and backed out of the room cautiously.

"I'll leave you two alone..."

"Thanks."

"No problem…" Leaving, his image disappeared down the elaborate maze of metal hallways.

"Andros… how could you do this to me!" the words came out breathy; they no longer carried the anger she held two seconds ago.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but you _don't_ need to be this way!"

"What are you talking about! That you go behind my back and date my best friend? You could've told me the very least!"

"Ashley, Cassie and I aren't in a relationship right now… I was just consoling her for the loss of Kendrix."

"Oh…" Silence passed uncomfortably between them. "I guess I was wrong… but, but do you _feel _anything for Cassie?"

"I guess I do Ashley… I guess I do…"

"What!" The words sliced through her heart. "Andros, I still haven't forgotten you! It's a little difficult while we all live under one roof, even if it _is_ still under renovation."

"Ashley…" Shaking her head, she refused to listen, and the tears began to slip down her cheeks. Hiding them in a hurry, she turned her back to him. "I'm sorry…. I thought that since it's been a year, I…" he sighed, "I thought I could see other people too…" Gently, he added to his last words, "I know we're ex's relationship-wise, but it doesn't mean I don't care for you… you're one of my best friends, and you're a part of my family."

"Really?"

"Really… and I'm sorry."

"No, Andros, I'm sorry. I over-reacted. You and Cassie deserve a chance. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"It's alright… I know you didn't mean to."

"Thanks… Well, if you two ever want to get together, it's all right with me. I'm sorry I treated you like property… you can be with anyone you want, as long as it isn't Trakeena," she joked. The two of them began to laugh.

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're cool. But I want you to know that Cassie is _still_ my best friend, so you better treat her right!" She smiled. Andros couldn't help it either, and they sat together in a comfortable silence again. The moment was interrupted though by a beep from Andros' communicator.

"Alright, come in Teej."

"Um, Andros, you better come up here and see what's going on, something's wrong…"

"Yeah," Zhane's voice chimed in. "A nearby planet's being attacked. The perpetrator's identity though is unknown."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Andros responded and ended communications. Rushing out the door, Andros and Ashley ran down the hallways, discovering that Carlos had hulled up in the docking bay. "We've got trouble!" Nodding his acknowledgement, Carlos noticed that things seemed to be less tense between the two. Knowing this comforted him, and they ran to headquarters to discover a distress signal being pulled up on screen.

"Rangers! We need your help!" A man with a light blue pallor began to scream. Something was approaching him as explosions sounded off in the back. "Hurry!" The transmission ended, leaving the rangers confused.

"This was sent to us 2 minutes ago," TJ announced.

"It sounds urgent," Zhane intoned, and began to pace. "I'll get the docking sequences ready. Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah! Let's rocket!" Punching in the codes 3-5-5-EJ into their morphers, they ran to the docks. Getting onto their Galaxy Gliders, they escaped KO-35's atmosphere with little trouble. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's kick some alien butt!" Cassie cried, "No offense though Andros…"

"None taken."

"Hey, what about me?" Zhane cried, feigning a look of being insulted.

"You don't count," she chuckled and the rangers laughed. Putting on their serious faces though, they entered the planet or what appeared more to be a war zone.

"Everybody get down!" Andros ordered, sending the rangers to launch themselves to the ground, barely missing the missiles that were directed at them.

"Where did that come from!" Ashley cried.

"ME!" Tentacles came out from the darkness and entangled the Yellow Astro Ranger, throwing her clear across the field.

"Aah!" Landing with a sickening thud, she felt something crack in her arm.

"Ashley, you okay?" Cassie cried, rushing to her injured friend.

"Yeah, I think so, but my arm, it's…" she winced. Blood began to gush from her wound.

"We better get that nursed. TJ, cover me!" Cassie cried. Supporting Ashley to some coverings, she used some leaves from a nearby fern to tie it up in a makeshift sling. "This should work for now. Stay here!"

"But, Cassie! Be careful!"

"I will," she chuckled, the adrenaline began to pump through her veins, and then ran into the ensuing battle.

Ashley situated herself, and attempted to analyze the battle, but her vision began to fade. Something like a bolt of energy entered her body, and she blacked out.

Battling the tentacles, the enemy refused to reveal its identity. "Spiral Saber!" "Satellite Stunner!" "Astro Ax!" "Lunar Lance!" "Super Silverizer!" Their attacks failed, and instead, the creature began to create a portal.

"What is it doing?" Cassie shrieked.

"Cassie, get away from there!" Andros cried, but was too late as both the creature and Cassie disappeared into its warped depths, closing behind it without a trace.

"NO!"

"Ashley, ASHLEY!" Carlos shook the fallen ranger gently, but she remained unconscious. TJ shook his head, downcast. He tapped his communicator and mumbled, "We need a transport home."

Ashley woke up to find pain searing her right arm. Wincing, she sat up to find a sleeping Carlos beside her. She was in the medical bay, something she had become associated with in their previous year of battle. Breathing heavily, Ashley heard someone speaking to her.

"Hm… this will be fun. Trakeena does have her ways of revenge, though sometimes excruciatingly long, being her minion isn't _that_ bad. Sometimes, that's an understatement."

"Who…?"

"Me, or you… let's just say, I'm a little parasite. Call me a gift, nice to meet your acquaintance. By the by, call me your evil side. I'll be taking over for now." She was about to say how, but couldn't speak _or_ control her actions. "Let's just say, I entered you in the battlefield and plan on destroying your friends. Don't try to speak, act, or retaliate. I'm in control now, and all you can do is sit and watch. Actually, you can't even sit!" The parasite began to chuckle maniacally, until Carlos woke up.

"Ashley?"

"Um, yeah, hi Carlos. Thanks for, yeah…"

"Ashley are you okay?"

"Yes, superb! Muah!" She kissed him! "I feel better all thanks to you… now where's Cassie?"

"Um, Ashley, Cassie's gone."

"What?" the parasite feigned to be shocked and horrified, but inside was gleefully skipping around in circles. Ashley on the other hand was screaming to break through the parasite's hold, but couldn't. There was no use in it. "Cassie can't be! I mean, we're best friends, and… oh whatever."

"Huh? Ashley, are you sure you're okay? You don't sound fine to me…"

_Hm… better take it down a notch I guess. I haven't had a body in such a long time, it's nice to get a feel, but I should act the part._ "Oh, I meant I better go and find her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You just woke up, and you're supposed to stay in bed. Doctor's orders."

"Carlos, no one stays in bed in the Medical Bay, and you know it. I can't just lie here while Cassie could be suffering somewhere! I've gotta do something." _Hmm, sounds like her… or a mighty goodie two shoes._

"I know, but Ashley, the best thing you can do for Cassie right now would be to stay in bed."

"Carlos…"

"Stay."

"Alright… but you're gonna be here, right?"

"Look, I'll work with the guys, and I'll fill you in as soon as I get any news about Cassie."

"Great. Thanks Carlos."

"No prob."

Stepping out into the hallway, Carlos looked back at her once and went to headquarters. Andros was pacing the room like a fanatic. He hadn't slept at all. "Computer, retrace the warp hole. That portal wasn't normal… Try V1005. Minimize search microns to 10."

"Andros, you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine. I need to find Cassie. Who knows where that monster took her!"

"Let me help you…" Nodding his thanks, Andros continued his scans. "How's Ashley doing?"

"Fine I guess… She woke up just now and was kind of weird, but she's finally stabilized. I think the battle shocked her system a bit, and the fact that Cassie's gone…" He fell silent. Andros was taking it pretty hard. After their last talk, Carlos got the impression that Andros was going to try things out with Cassie, but with her gone now…

"We can't lose hope. Cassie will be alright. I know it." Sighing, Andros, settled himself into a chair as Zhane and TJ entered the room.

"Hey, any news yet?"

"No."

The room fell silent as they continued the search. The hum of the computer's generators was the only sense of sound in the room. Andros clasped his hands together praying. _I can't lose anyone else._

"Hey, it'll be alright," Zhane reassured him. "Cassie's a tough girl. I'm sure she'll pull through on her own until we get there."

"Let's just hope we're not too late." A gentle knock came from the door frame and Karone stepped in.

"I heard the news, any results yet?" They all shook their heads. "Let me see if I can help."

"Thanks." Nodding, she walked over to Zhane and peered at his search quadrants to give herself an idea of where to look. Forcing a bit of a smile towards her brother, she inserted in some new search parameters herself.

"Alert! I've found something in Vector 2097. I've managed to locate Cassie's signal from her communicator. It's weak, but it's there."

"Alright!" the rangers cheered.

"Do you think we can communicate with her?" Andros cried.

"I'm afraid not," the computer replied, "her communication system must have been damaged. She will need to reconnect before we can pinpoint her exact coordinates."

"Is that within teleportation range?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I'm going," Andros stated.

"Not alone you aren't," TJ cried, stepping towards his friend. "You'll need all the help you can get. That creature isn't going away, and it was hard enough to beat the last time with the 4 of us." Nodding, Andros morphed.

"We're going to need to hurry."

Cassie woke up to find herself in a cold, dark cave. "Ugh…" Finding herself de-morphed, she was startled. Where was that monster? And most of all, what was it? Groping around in the dark, she tapped her communicator. "Is anyone there? Andros, Ashley, TJ, Carlos, Zhane! Can anyone hear me?" Static was her answer to that question, and she realized she was stuck there with no way to tell them where she was. Walking further, she saw that she was nearing the exit of the cave. Blinking twice due to the contrast of the light, the planet she found herself on was desolate and breaking apart. The ground began to shake beneath her, and she stumbled back and fell. Volcanoes were erupting and the sky was covered in ashes and released a greenish hue.

"I've been looking for you, Pink Ranger…" The voice sounded so familiar, and the figure finally revealed itself into visibility.

"Psycho Pink!"

"Let's play!" Attacking Cassie, she found that she was helpless against Psycho Pink's onslaught of attacks, her tentacles created a disadvantage.

"Ah!" Landing on the floor, she could feel the blood dripping down the sides of her body. Gasping, she picked herself up, only to narrowly dodge a spike of energy that was thrown at her. "Let's rocket!" Punching in the codes 3-5-5-EJ, she retaliated with her Satellite Stunner.

"Now that's more like it…" They continued to exchange attacks, but it was obvious who was winning. Once again narrowly missing Psycho Pink's attack, she received an unpleasant lash in her abdomen.

"How did you even come back?"

"Let's just say, I wasn't ready to leave yet… Not without you that is…"

"Ugh!" Sending more kicks and strikes her way, Cassie was sent sprawling on her back and landed roughly into a tree.

"Goodbye, Pink Ranger. There's nothing left to stop me. Not your friends, not Astronema, and definitely not you!" She raised her sword for the final strike, only to get stopped by the Spiral Saber.

"Cassie you alright?" Andros picked up the fallen ranger.

"Yeah," she managed to say through gritted teeth. "I'm so glad you guys came. Where's Ashley?"

"She's recuperating from our last battle. She got hurt pretty badly, but she's fine now. Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah, and it's about time that I give her her just deserts."

"Let's do it!" Attacking all at once, their odds seemed even, but only at first. Psycho Pink was still too strong for them. Sending kicks, punches, blasts, they were all blown away, but a gust of wind. It was like before… on Terra Venture.

Back at KO-35, the Parasite was chuckling in Ashley's body. It had long since left the Medical Bay, and with Ashley's level of clearance, it entered the security room with little difficulty. Shutting down the equipment on everything, it chuckled as it reached communications. Slashing it with a power spike, sparks flew from the controls as everything was decimated.

_NO!_ Ashley screamed. Without communications, they couldn't teleport, and who knows what kind of danger they were in right now! "Don't get so angry. You're only going to give yourself a lot of unwanted stress, and it just isn't worth it," the Parasite taunted. "_I_ have control, and _I_ am not giving this body back." Flexing her muscles, the parasite commented, "Not bad for a girl."

_My friends need me!_ Ashley cried. She was getting frustrated. No matter what she tried, she couldn't seem to get any amount of control of her body. _I have to, for my friends... no, for family._ With that, she concentrated hard, and discovered she could move her hand. "What are you doing? Stop it!" the parasite slapped her hand. Eyeing the room, Ashley discovered an exacto-knife on the counter. Someone was sloppy and forgot to put away their tools, lucky for her. Snatching it off the counter, she stabbed it into her newly healed arm. Shrieking with pain, the parasite began to fight her control, but Ashley dug it even deeper into her flesh, feeling the pain the same herself. The parasite couldn't stand it anymore and leapt out of her flesh and appeared as a plasma bug on the metal floor. "NO!" it shrieked.

"Oh yes," Ashley smirked, dropping the knife. "Let's rocket!" Transforming into the Yellow Ranger, she used her Star Slinger and decimated the monster, its guts glowing fluorescently on the metal floor. "Now, I better get those communications fixed!"

They were losing.

"This is hopeless!" Zhane cried, after getting flung into another boulder. The ground shook beneath him again. "This planet isn't going to last much longer! We HAVE to get out of here!"

"Not if I can help it!" Psycho Pink cried, knocking the silver ranger out.

"Zhane!" Andros cried, only to receive an energy bolt in the stomach that sent him flying.

"This has got to end!" Cassie cried. De-morphing, Cassie took off her morpher. "You want my powers, you've got it!"

"NO!" Andros shrieked, realizing what she was about to do.

Before she could continue though, ghost-like hands touched hers. "Don't Cassie…"

"Kendrix?" Cassie's eyes widened in shock as a faint glow surrounded her to form the image of the "dead" pink ranger.

"I saved you for a reason, Cassie. Don't throw your life away. As for Psycho Pink, she's got a force to be reckoned with." Patting her shoulder, something dropped into her hands. "You can borrow this for now… someone will need to use it later." Looking into her hands, she discovered Kendrix's transmorpher. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Let's do this! Go Galactic!" An aura of power began to hum around her. "Let's end this! Beta Bow, Quasar Saber, Lights of Orion, Activate! Power up mode now!" With that, a wave of pink light, brambles, and energy pulsated around Psycho Pink, and to her horror, her body fell apart, destroying her. Collapsing onto the ground, Andros ran up to her, holding her in his arms.

"It's over," he whispered. Nodding, she could see Kendrix's figure fading away. "I'll miss you Cassie. Don't you _ever_ think about throwing your life away! May the power protect you and the ones you love.…" Disappearing, Cassie looked into Andros' hazelnut eyes.

"Do you think her spirit's at rest?"

"With you safe, I think she is…"

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Zhane piqued, "What was that just now?"

Laughing, Cassie responded. "Her power was nature, and she came back to remind me the importance of life." Smiling, TJ and Carlos helped the two up from the trembling ground.

"This place is falling apart. It think it's gonna blow!" TJ cried.

"We have to get outta here!" Carlos cried. Tapping his communicator, he yelled at it, "Anyone there?"

"Carlos!"

"ASHLEY!"

"Yeah, I can barely hear you guys. Are you guys alright? Did you find Cassie?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but we could use a teleportation right about now. This planet's falling apart!"

"Right! Give me your coordinates."

"Patching them through now."

"Got it!" Hitting the button, in a wave of light, they were transported back to KO-35 in the nick of time. "Cassie!" Ashley shrieked with joy, enveloping her best friend in a long-awaited hug.

"Oh! I'm so glad to see you!" Cassie cried. "What happened?" she asked, noticing her patched up arm.

"That happened," she pointed to the remains of the parasite. "It leeched onto me in the battle. Apparently, it was sent by Trakeena as revenge. We better watch out. It controlled all my movements. I wasn't myself." Looking to Carlos, she apologized, "Sorry about me waking up and all that."

"Oh, uh, no problem," Carlos replied, mentally noting that the kiss wasn't a bad note.

"Let's get you guys fixed up."

Cassie was sitting in her room back on Earth contemplating the events that had passed. A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. "Hey," Andros muttered.

"Hey."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No," she smiled. Wrapping his arms around her, she struggled a little until he spoke. "I thought I'd lost you again, but for real this time… I'm not gonna let you go any more." Smiling, she relaxed in his arms.

"And this is okay with Ashley?"

"Yeah, I talked to her about it, and I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Oh, good… I'm sorry Andros; I really _do_ care about you… I just…"

"Shh," he whispered, and silenced her with his finger. "Nothing else matters, I love you."

"I love you too…" she smiled, allowing him to tighten his embrace on her.

"You know, I want to share something with you…"

"What is it?" Handing her the necklace he'd worn his whole life, the one with a locket and picture of both Karone and him as children, he sighed. "This is…"

"Me and Karone… I kept it with me for so long that it became a symbol of how I forgot how to trust anyone after Ecliptor took her away from me… I don't want to do that anymore."

Nodding her head with understanding, Cassie scrutinized the locket. "Kadin Andros…?"

"Kadin is my spirit name… only the closest of people know this, those closest to my heart. Not even Zhane knows it."

"What's it mean?"

"It means 'companion'."

"So does that mean I'm closest to your heart?" Cassie whispered.

"Yeah… yeah it does," Andros whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek gently, comforted in knowing he was truly loved at last.

**Author's After note: ** Hey, I wrote this in a span of 2 days, which would be an interesting use of my Thanksgiving break. This is my first completed fan-fic so I'm pretty proud of myself! YAY! Hip-hip-hooray! If you have any comments or reviews, (no booing of the coupling though, that I won't accept O.o), please write to my e-mail pink. I'd love to hear what you thought! Long live Cassie/Andros pairings! - Vamp Charisma


End file.
